Sometimes You Just Can't Help It
by DaneWoakes31
Summary: Another Little Bit Of Nallen Drabble (well it's growing)! Probably Bad Grammar And Spelling So For That I'm Sorry! Please Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It**_

_**I seriously love the idea of Callen and Nell or maybe it's just because Callen needs a little love, they make a cute pair!**_

Callen had just sat down at the bar with a beer when he saw Nell sitting at a table in the corner by herself, when he got his beer and payed for it he went over to her.

"Are you waiting for someone" Callen asked her, her head jerked up in surprise but then she smiled realising who it was

"Yeah I'm meeting a friend from college, she running late" Nell replied Callen noticed Nell's eyes kept flicking to the bar where two guys were sitting clearly checking her out

"Would you like me to sit with you until she gets here?" He asked her

"Yes please" She replied quickly and blushed

Callen was surprised when Nell's phone beeped at an incoming text message that they had been talking for well over an hour.

"It's my friend, she cancelling" Nell said allowed Callen wasn't quite sure whether she was talking to him or herself "means I'm free to go home, I didn't really want to come out tonight anyway after the week we've had. Which was true, they had a rough week with Callen getting arrested for murder then almost getting arrested for treason on top of murder, even though it was all a set up it had been tough trying to get through it all.

"So would you have been doing if you didn't have to come out tonight" Callen asked her

"Sitting on my couch in my pyjamas with takeout, maybe a glass of wine and catching up on all the shows I've missed" Nell replied with a contentive sigh Callen was quite surprised that he felt quite happy at that answer and Nell was blushing again "Sorry I kind of over shared then"

"Nell we're friends we can talk about anything" Callen replied Nell smiled but the blush was still there

"Well I'm going to head home, thanks for keeping me company Callen" Nell said getting up

"Did you want to share a taxi home" Callen replied sure he'd only asked because the two guys were still watching her, didn't he or was it more than just protecting a friend and a member or his team.

"You don't need to leave if you don't want to" Nell said

"I've got no reason to stay if you leave" Callen replied and it was Callen's turn to blush.

When they finally got a cab, Nell was the first stop but Callen decided he would walk from Nell's to clear his head. He walked her to her door in her apartment block like a true gentleman that he is.

"Thanks you know for keeping me company tonight" Nell said

"It was quite alright I had fun, we don't usually get to hang out" Callen replied

"That's true; we should do that more often with everyone"

"So you don't like spending time alone with me"

"I wasn't saying that, I was just meaning the whole team together"

"I know" Callen laughed "would you like to see each other alone, you know like a date maybe"

"I would like that but isn't that against the rules" Nell said

"For the agents, as far as I'm aware"

"Right there's a loop hole there"

"Think about it and let me know" Callen said brushing his lips lightly on her cheek and started to walk about when Nell called his name he turned back and she walked to him stood on her tip toes kissed him fully on the mouth

"No need to wait, whenever you free let me know" Nell replied smiling and turned around and walked back to her door and unlocked it and went inside. Callen waited till she went inside before heading out of her apartment and heading home himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Callen arrived at work he realised just how early he was, hardly anybody was there, Hetty was of course talking on the phone and she looked quite angry which didn't bode well for the day ahead.

As he dumped his stuff at his desk he wondered if Nell was here yet as he headed over to make himself a coffee, he found the pixie like analyst watching him with a steaming cup in her hand.

"Hello Nell" he said smiling

"Hello Callen" she said returning the smile

"Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes I did actually, how about you"

"It peaked for me on Friday night, very boring weekend" Callen said which made Nell laugh

"That's too bad, anyway I have to destroy some documents, I'll see you later" Nell replied

"Yeah see you later" Callen replied watching her leave it was then he noticed Hetty going upstairs to ops so he decided to follow Nell to the incinerator room.

Nell started when Callen followed her in and snapped the door shut quickly behind him, he took the stack of papers out of her hands and put them on the table and he pulled her to and kissed her passionately. The moment seemed to stretch forever or until Nell broke the kiss, Callen wrapped her up against and placed his cheek on the top of her head

"We probably shouldn't do that here" Nell mumbled a little breathless and

"No one saw us, but I know what you mean, I just needed to kiss you but I promise to refrain from kissing you at work unless I know where alone" Callen replied

"I must be losing my mind but I agree with that" Nell laughed

"I probably should get back to my desk the others should be here soon" Callen said

"Okay" Nell answered neither of them moved for a moment, just stayed in the embrace

"Alright I'm really going now" Callen laughed as he let go

"Okay" Nell said again looking him in the eye. Callen placed a lingering kiss on her lips and walked out of the room.

Callen was right Hetty being in OPS so early and on the phone looking severe didn't bode well at all. Callen was being sent on an undercover mission with

"Nell!" Callen protested loudly "Hetty she's not an agent you can't make her do this"

"Unfortunately it's not my decision Assistant Director Granger suggested it to the Director and the Director has agreed and signed off on it, I'm sorry Mr Callen but what the director says goes and you know it, now Mr Beale fill in Mr Callen and Ms Jones on their cover stories and what going to be happening, there's no point to argue any more Mr Callen the order came from the director, there is nothing more I can do, once Mr Beale had run through everything I expect you in wardrobe" and with that Hetty left the ops centre. Callen and Nell had to go undercover as a married couple


	3. Chapter 3

Eric gave them their cover stories they were to become Elijah and Emmeline Herring a power couple of sorts, Emmeline works while her husband doesn't he lives on his family's money that he inherited when his 'father' past way.

Their target is Whitney Bairstow, the manager in charge of the security firm that has been contracted for summit meeting between several high profile politicians from Australia, England, Ireland, China, Japan, Germany and the US. Nell and Callen will be moving in next door to Bairstow and Nell will be going to work in Bairstow's personal office as her assistant and Callen is to try and get close to close to the husband who is a stay at home dad to 8 week old twins who lives on his family's inheritance.

"Why these two" Callen asked

"We've picked up chatter between the Bairstow's home and some fanatical groups who are targeting some of the politicians" Eric replied "one think you and Nell will need to do is to try and get some camera's and bugs in to make sure it's them and that they aren't being framed"  
"What kind of a mother goes back to work 2 weeks after giving birth" Nell said disgusted reading the file Eric had given them

"One who's husband doesn't work and stays at home" Callen replied

"But still" Nell started "it's wrong"

"So people are more focused about their career than their family" Callen said "come on Hetty would want us in wardrobe by now"

2 hours later they were at the house unpacking their stuff. Callen found Nell exploring the house she looked like a kid a Christmas.

"This house is amazing, I personally couldn't live in it but it's amazing" Nell laughed

"Well you better start pretending you've lived in houses like these, thanks to my family" Callen replied with a smirk

"Right" Nell said remembering "am I supposed to be a gold digger"

"If you were, it would be me working not you"

"True, would you ever be happy in a place like this"

"Probably not" Callen laughed

Just then there was a knock on the door, Callen went to answer it, it was Whitney Bairstow

"Hi" Callen said when he opened the door

"Hi, I'm Whitney Bairstow my family and I live next door" Whitney said holding out her had

"Elijah Herring" Callen replied shaking her hand  
"Is your wife here" Whitney asked "I would love to met her before we start working together"

"Oh right, come on in, sorry we're still unpacking" Callen said as he lead Whitney to the lounge room

"That's quite alright, I understand" Whitney said smiling

"Have a seat, I'll just go get her" Callen said before walking about and he found her in the kitchen "Hey Whitney's here she wants to talk with you, you okay"

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Nell said smiling rising on her toes and she lightly kissed him

"Okay then, I'll finish up in here, I figure she won't want me in there" Callen told her

"Alright then" Nell replied smiling before heading to the lounge room.

He finished in the lounge room and they were still talking he could hear Whitney laughing so he decided to go upstairs and see what else was up there. It was maybe half an hour before Nell came up to find him  
"She's nice but I'm not okay with her leaving her newborns at home and going back to work so soon" Nell said before Callen could say anything

"When you have kids what are you going to do" Callen asked Nell froze and looked at him

"I don't think I'm ever going to have kids, if I do though I won't be going to straight back to work" Nell answered "what about you ever thought about having kids"

"When I'm around Sam's kids yeah I think about one day having my own, but then I go home and the dream fades" Callen replied "because I'm alone" Nell walked over and hugged him

"You're not anymore" Nell said looking him in the eye "you've got me"

"Why does a woman like Nell Jones, want to be with a guy like me?"

"You're a gentleman, protective, loyal what more could a girl want" Nell replied that made Callen smile "and there are no secrets, we can be ourselves with each other no cover stories" and with that Callen bent his head and claimed Nell's mouth with his.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days undercover and nothing had turned up so far, until day 3 went the house was empty, Eric helped Callen get into the house by disengaging the alarm system and was able to bug the phones and put camera's up. Eric's warning that Bairstow was on his way home Callen exited the house and had just made in back into their house as Bairstow pulled up in the drive way. Callen walked into the front room and heard the waling of the child and figured it was time to go and meet Mr Bairstow, Richard Bairstow if his memory served him correctly

"Hi, is everything okay" Callen asked Richard turned around

"Oh Hi your Emmeline's husband right" Richard said sounding a little frantic "she's working with my wife Whitney" Callen nodded at what he said

"Yeah Elijah, do you need some help?" Callen asked

"Could you grab Jasmine, Finn has just decided to be sick I need to get in and bath him" Richard answered sound exhausted

"Sure I can do that" Callen replied and walked around and picked up the waling baby who instantly stopped

"You've got the magic touch, I mean you really do, Jasmine is quite the temperamental little girl" Richard said "follow me, I'm so sorry for this we usually have a nanny but she called in sick, I thought I would be okay but I forgot it was vaccination time" Callen winced "yeah I don't like them either but it protects the kids and keeps the wife happy, you can just put her down in the lounge room" Richard gestured "and to add the strain even more could you sit with her until I've bathed this little monster". Callen tried to put the little girl down in a bassinet but the waling started again, he picked her up again

"I'll try not to be long, Whitney should be home soon for lunch too, thanks for this Elijah" Richard said smiling and disappearing upstairs. Callen looked down at the little bundle he had cradled in his arms

"What's the matter with you, hey" Callen said softly to the little girl, she poked her tongue out a couple of times before yawning widely, she grabbed Callen's finger then and held on tightly, "You've got quite a grip there little one" he said smiling down at her. A car pulled into the driveway Whitney and Nell got out Callen wasn't expecting her Nell as well. Whitney stopped dead when she saw him but she was smiling.

"Richard had to bath Finn, he was a little unwell in the car on the way home, and I came over to see if he needed any help and Jasmine here, has become quite attached" Callen told her he went to hand to Whitney who held her hands up

"No, you've got her quiet, I'll go get her bottle and then we can do the hand over" Whitney said smiling happily "it's amazing, she usually only tolerate Richie and I and she absolutely hates strangers, there must be something about you" Whitney said before disappearing

"Look at you" Nell smiling walking over to stand in front of him, she looked down at the baby "hi there" and Jasmine smiled that made Nell giggle and mad the baby smile again. Callen and Nell stayed for lunch at the Bairstow's and after Whitney and Nell went back to work, Callen went back to the house and he lazed around the house for a few hours reading a book, when that got boring he went and changed and did a few laps of their swimming pool, he'd just finished when he saw Nell sitting at the edge of the pool watching him, she'd changed out of her work clothes.

"Are you coming in" Callen asked her

"Nah, I'm okay sitting here" Nell replied but Callen didn't like that answer so he pulled her in, she almost shrieked

"Shhh, you don't want the whole neighbourhood to hear that might think something's wrong" Callen laughed. Nell wrapped her legs around his waist "I missed you today you know" and he claimed her mouth with a very hot and hard kiss.

"Really" Nell giggling and grinning like a Cheshire cat as Callen started trailing kisses down her neck "how about we take this inside so we aren't giving the neighbours a show"

"That sounds like a plan" Callen smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Callen woke up, he figured it was maybe around midnight, he could feel Nell's eyes on him even without looking at her.

"Why are you staring" He asked his voice thick with sleep

"I'm not staring, I'm gazing" Nell replied he wasn't looking at her but he could hear the smile

"Well you have to get up in the morning, so stop gazing and go to sleep" Callen said turning over to look at her. Looking at her made him think about that afternoon; they had made love twice, both times quite fiery and passionately. He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"I was thinking about what's going to happen when this is over" Nell said

"We happened before this mission Nell, but let's not think about it just now, we need to focus on the job ,when this is all over we can't talk about the future" Callen said

"You promise" Nell asked

"Yeah, I promise" Callen answered smiling he leaned over and kissed her. He never felt the way about any woman the way he felt about Nell, it confused him a lot but he pushed it to one side and this time when they made love it was slow, sweet and loving.

Nell woke him up when she kissed him on the forehead.

"You off to work, honey" Callen said sleepy

"Yeah honey, I didn't mean to wake you" Nell giggled

"It's okay; I'll walk you to your car"

"Won't that be putting on a show for the neighbours?"

" Yeah but it's not the same kind of show they almost got yesterday afternoon, this show will be a loving husband seeing his wife off to work"

"Well if you're coming out to see me off, you might want to put some clothes on" Nell giggled Callen then realised he was naked

"Well that's kind of embarrassing" Callen groaned he got and dressed and walked her out to the car and kissed her goodbye.

He went and did a few laps of the swimming pool before going to have a shower and then making him some breakfast then he had no clue what to do, so he picked up the book he had tried to read yesterday and stated again. He had fallen asleep and was woken when there was a knock on the door. It was Richard Bairstow.

"Hey Elijah" Richard said

"Hey Richard" Callen replied

"Just call me Richie, can you babysit Finn and Jasmine for me please, I know we barely know each other but after seeing you yesterday with them, I need a favour, I've got some errands to run for a party we're having tonight, which of course you and Emmeline are invited to"

"Babysitter still sick"

"Yeah, she called this morning she got tonsillitis so she won't be working for a while, so could you come over and watch them for me, they're asleep at the moment" Richie asked Callen felt for the guy he looked like he was making excuses to maybe get out of the house for a few hours kid free

"Sure" Callen replied grabbing his phone was shocked he'd been asleep for 3 hours.

Callen waited until he knew for sure that Richie had gone before getting on to their computer and copying their hard drive to a flash drive for Eric. He was quite lucky that Finn woke up and stopped him from searching around the house because he hadn't expected Whitney home early.

"Richie said he'd got you to babysit for a couple of hours, not having the babysitter has left us both a little scattered" Whitney almost cooed. Great Callen thought she's trying to flirt with just great

"Are you home for lunch or did you finish the day early" Callen replied a little annoyed he had to put the baby down because he lost his barrier

"I finished early, Richie said he told you, we're having a little gathering tonight, it's really all his mother and because he doesn't want to lose his inheritance, he does almost anything his mother says, he doesn't want to rely on my money he wants his own" Whitney said in the same seductive voice

"Well if your home it means I can go, sorry but I'm expecting a call from a friend overseas" Callen replied backing out of the room

"Okay then if you're sure I could make you a coffee or something"

"Sorry that would be nice, but it's kind of an important phone call"

"Okay well I expect you and Emmeline at 7 sharp"

"We'll be here" Callen said before letting himself out. He made sure he stayed in control as he walked out he could feel her eyes on him. Nell pulled in behind him as he walked in the drive

"Hey" She said happily getting out

"Hi" he replied walking back to her and pulling her into a hard kiss

"Wow a girl could get used to being greeted like this" Nell said a little breathless

"Get used to it" he replied kissing her forehead

When they got inside, Nell emailed all the data to Eric while Callen explained what had happened today and how he spent most of the afternoon babysitting the twins, he wasn't going to tell her about Whitney trying to hit on him but it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"She what" Nell said her mouth hanging open slightly  
"I ignored it" Callen replied hoping it was steer her away from the subject, Nell got up and started to pace.

"Now I really don't like her, she expects her husband to stay home and look after the children she left at two weeks old to return to work, and she flirts with another person's husband" Nell said still pacing rambling about Whitney and the stupid party that she didn't really want to go to, Callen pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss

"That wasn't fair" Nell said with a pout

"Life's not fair" Callen replied cupping her face and kissing her again, midway through the kiss, Eric popped up on the laptop

"Hello" Eric said they broke apart and Callen was glad to know that the laptop was facing the other way. Nell went back to the laptop

"Hey Eric, what's up" Nell said

"Hetty wants you here at ops pronto" Eric said

"Why Eric" Callen asked joining Nell at the computer

"She didn't say, just said she wants you two here ASAP"


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived back at Ops and were sent straight to Hetty's office.

"Eric is still going through the Bairstow's hard drive and I hear you have a party to attend tonight at their house, so we've organised you outfits for the events, but the main reason is because I think we need to have a talk" Hetty said as soon as they sat down. Callen felt his stomach clutch Hetty knew about she had to, Hetty always knows everything, and Callen was now starting to worry.

"When you're working closely together on an assignment such as this, where you are a married couple it might make you have feelings you probably wouldn't have and etcetera, there's really no point me saying but it's a regulation speech" Hetty continued. Nell and Callen looked at each other then back at Hetty "did you think I didn't know about the two of you, you both might be good actors but you're not that good, if you and Miss Jones can keep your personal relationship outside of work and not let it get the way of your work I will allow it to continue but if it effects your work it will be over, now over to the wardrobe department to make sure you look your best for tonight" neither Callen or Nell moved "Off you go" they both got and headed over to wardrobe.

"Do you believe her" Nell whispered looking at herself in the floor length mirror in the wardrobe department "I mean about the second part of what she said, that if we get in the way of our work, our relationship will be ended for us, that means one of us will get transferred"

"Then we won't let it affect our work" Callen replied in the same whispered tone from where he was changing

"That's easier said than done Callen"

"I know but we've got to try and Hetty didn't say anything about anyone being transferred" Callen replied with the end of his sentence sounding slurred like he was drunk as he stepped out and saw Nell, he made sure he kept his mouth shut because he felt like his chin would drop to the floor.

"You look amazing" Callen choked out

"You don't look to bad yourself" Nell almost giggled.

They were greeted by both Whitney and Richard as they walked in, Richard was wearing a tux but it didn't suit him as well as it did Callen, Whitney's dress was a eye catching red but it was no competition for her boobs, Callen made sure he kept eye contact with Whitney when he was talking to her, he was sure Nell was watching him. Whitney told them that the twins were still there and being babysat by their usual babysitter's sister, which is why the event was being held in the yard and according to Whitney much nicer that holding inside where it was boring and stuffy it was a night summery LA night why not enjoy it she basically trilled. The night was dull and boring in Callen's mind Nell wasn't too impressed either but everything changed when Callen's phone beeped; it was a text from Eric telling them to leave immediately. They gave their apologies to Whitney and Richard and headed home to find Sam Kensi and Deeks waiting for them in their house. Whitney was the one feeding a radical home grown terrorist group who are planning on taking down the meeting to stop whatever deal that's being made, and as it turned the babysitters are Whitney's younger half siblings and their father was the leader of the group and according to Eric Richard and the Kids where just extra cover. From their house they could hear as they Party was interrupted by SWAT, they stood on the front porch and watched as Whitney was lead away, Hetty thought it for the best if Callen and Nell stayed that night at the house just as a precaution. They went and changed once it had all quietened down and made sure to put their borrowed clothes back where they belonged so they didn't have Hetty hounding them.

They curled up in their bed together in silence for a little while; Nell was the first to speak.

"So do you think we'll be okay, now that it's all over" Nell asked

"I think we'll be more than okay Nell, we're not teenagers in love for the first time, we're adults and we are going to make our relationship work, well I'm going to make sure it works because I really like you Nell and being with you this last week has really made me see just how much I do like you" Callen replied Nell angled her head up to look at him he was watching her, his blue eyes always made her weak, she pressed her lips too him

"I like you a lot to G, I'm definitely going to try and make us work, because we are great together" Nell said smiling and they made love one more time as 'man and wife'.

_**Very anticlimactic sorry! I will be continuing though! I hope!**_

_ A big thanks to everyone who has helped me with this story so far THANK YOU!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It Ch7**

Callen was glad that they had the weekend to discuss what they were going to do about their relationship now that the job was done and they would be going back to work. They decided they would do what Hetty said and keep their personal live out of their work life; they would act like nothing had changed between them. They knew it was going to be difficult to pretend nothing happened let alone kept their hands off each other, which Callen wasn't ashamed to admit he hadn't been able to keep his hands off Nell.

It took him a couple of weeks to stop himself from staring at Nell and wanting to reach for her, to kiss her, they certainly made up for it on weekends and after work of course they went out on dates, did the normal things went to the movies out to dinner, they were very carefully not to get caught because they weren't quite ready for everyone to know about them just yet.

Before Callen even knew it months had past, as he watched Nell dress for work he felt like they had got into a nice and comfortable rhythm and no one had suspected anything but Callen figured they probably already knew by now and considering he and Nell would be arriving together this morning they would soon be jumping to conclusions but he tried not to think about that.

As his phone rang so did Nell's, they didn't even think and answered at the same time, Nell covered the mouth piece as she giggled and stepped out of the room.

"Was that a female echo G" Sam asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Callen answered "what's up Sam"

"We're needed at ops, do you need me to pick you up"  
"No I've got to pick up Nell, her car's in the shop, I'll be there soon" Callen replied and hung up and got out of bed and started getting dressed from the clean set of clothes he kept at Nell's, Nell stepped back in the room then.

"That was close" Nell giggled

"Very" Callen said drawing her to him and kissing her "Sam heard a female echo"

"I think they all know by now"

"Well you would think they would, considering it's their job to find things, we should go" Callen said giving her another brief kiss.

He kissed her one last time before they got out of the car to head inside, when they did Nell headed upstairs and Callen headed over to his desk

"So you and Nell huh?" Kensi asked as Callen sat down

"What" Callen replied  
"You and Nell don't usually come in together" Kensi said

"She needed a lift her car's in the shop, she asked if I could give her a lift and I do live the closest to her from the rest of us, or so I found out this morning" Callen told her as he finished Eric whistled "Director Vance is online" Eric said and Callen was the first to get up and head to ops.

It was the LA team's turn to go to Washington; before he left he went to find Nell who was destroying documents.

"I've got to go" Callen told her

"I know and I'll see you when I get back" Nell replied turning the incinerator on

"Do you want to take my car?"

"No it's okay, my car is finished I'll catch a cab from here"

"Oh okay then, I'll let you know when we get there" Callen said pulling her to him and claimed her mouth, he was glad she wrapped herself into him and into the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It Ch8**

When they arrived Callen sent a quick text to Nell to say they had landed, Gibbs met them at the airport

"It's good to see you G" Gibbs said shaking Callen's hand

"You too Jethro"

They headed straight for the NCIS headquarters where they were greeted by Vance and McGee they were introduced to DiNozzo and David; they were set straight to work once all the formalities were over.

When they were dismissed for the day, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went back to their hotel and Callen went to Gibbs's to see what he was doing in his basement. The door was unlocked typical Gibbs and walked in. Gibbs was sitting at his kitchen table

"Well are you going to come in at sit down, Callen" Gibbs said without even looking up to at Callen, Callen did as Gibbs asked and went and sat with Gibbs "what's her name" Gibbs asked Callen looked at him Gibbs asked him again

"Nell, Nell Jones" Callen replied a little defeated

"Does she know the real you, or does she just know an alias"  
"She knows me, she one of our intelligence analysts"

"Rule 12 Callen"

"You know that passed through my mind when I first realised I like her more than just a friend or a team mate" Callen said watching Gibbs get up and go to the fridge and get to beers out and handed one to Callen. "I'm in love with her, you'd like her"

"Yeah?"

"She's a fiery red head" Callen said and Gibbs chuckled

"I think I do want to meet the woman who can make you think about love" Gibbs replied before taking a sip of his beer.

He went back to his hotel, he called Nell and spoke to her for a little while before settling down in his bed with the TV on low and drifted off to a light sleep but it wasn't the same without Nell.

When the trip to DC came to an end, Callen was left a little battered and bruised with severely bruised ribs and been grazed by a bullet but it really only was a flesh wound compared to the others he had, he made sure to message Nell to tell her they would be home tomorrow morning and that they were all okay. When they arrived back in LA it was early Saturday morning so he headed straight home to his house, he decided that he would let Nell sleep and call her when it was a reasonable hour. When the cab pulled up out the front of his house Nell's car was in the driveway, he couldn't help but smile. When he got inside she was in the kitchen making coffee but she stopped when he walked in and dropped his bag. She dashed to him and wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, Callen didn't even notice the pain of his ribs when she hugged him.

"You're hurt again" Nell whispered into his neck  
"Yeah, but it's not much it will heal" Callen replied just as his ribs gave an all mighty throb, he groan involuntarily

"Oh did I hurt you" Nell said letting go and looking at him

"It was worth it" Callen replied almost laughing at her worrying "I'm okay Nell it's just some bruises"

"I've made some coffee, do you want something to eat" Nell asked but he cut off her words with a kiss

"You didn't have to come around, I would have came to see you later at a more reasonable time" Callen said to her

"Then I wouldn't have go to I wouldn't get to be the doting girlfriend or play doctor" Nell replied with an almost wicked grin

"Oh" Callen smirked leaning down to kiss her again

"I thought you didn't have stuff" Nell said changing the subject "you even have a bed"

"I've started to get some stuff, after all the nights staying at your place I've gotten used to sleeping in a bed so I decided that I should get one especially if I want you to stay overnight here with me, instead of it always being your place"

"How considerate of you, I would like that"

"You know, I'm not feeling really hungry at the moment, why don't we try out the bed and work up an appetite"

"I like that idea" Nell said leading him off to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It CH9**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews I really appreciate it a lot. This might be my last post for a few days as I'm going on a bit of a holiday and won't have access to a computer. I'm sorry**

Callen could honestly say he was glad Hetty had given Nell a spare key to his house because he probably never would have thought about it he'd never been in this situation before. Since then he and Nell had spent the next few months working in perfect harmony, they kept their professional life separate from their working life, well they occasionally made out when Nell was destroying documents because it was the only door that had a lock and not many people hang around the area. Callen had stayed over a Nell's and they were busy getting ready for work, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be this early" Callen asked as Nell went to answer the door

"Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Eric" Nell rattled off then froze "you don't think it would be Hetty"

"Nah, if she wanted to talk to us she would wait until after work hours" Callen replied heading to the kitchen to his coffee that he desperately needed he froze with his cup halfway to his mouth when he heard Nell voice.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here" Nell said he could hear the surprise and the happiness. He and Nell had only just started talk about him meeting her parents; she wanted to tell them about him before he met them, looks like that wasn't going to happen. He stood in the kitchen doorway and watched her, she looked a lot like her mother but got her hair colour from her dad, he started to feel his stomach clutch with nerves, he'd never had to deal with families before when it came to women which meant he never dealt with a father's love for his daughter either.

"You didn't say you had company Nell" He father said noticing Callen

"I was getting there but you two wouldn't let me talk" Nell replied annoyed

"Hi I'm Greg Callen" Callen said introducing himself "I'm Nell's" he stated but Nell finished for him

"My boyfriend but everyone just calls him G, I was planning on introducing you guys next weekend for your anniversary party, if nothing came up for work"

Callen had to admit he was a little surprised that she had introduced him as her boyfriend but Nell always surprised him and he honestly liked it.

"So Greg, you work at the TV station too" Nell's mother asked just as he took a sip of coffee and choked  
"Yes, he's the head of security" Nell said patting Callen on the back as he coughed "and you can just call him G, mum everyone does"

"We have to get to work" Callen said recovering from his coughing fit

"Oh crap yeah, you and dad will be alright here by yourself right" Nell said with a frantic look at the clock

"Yes, yes go sweetheart have a good day the both of you" Nell's mother replied

"Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Jones" Callen said being polite

"Oh just call us John and Enid, G" Nell mother chuckled  
"Okay bye guys, I love you" Nell said taking Callen's hand and leading him out of the house. They took separate cars because they still hadn't told the team, they figured they would get around to it but they both knew everyone would know by now (or you would hope) how many times do they really need to destroy documents together.

Nell came to find him a few hours later in the armoury where he was cleaning his weapon; they were just about leave on a mission.

"I'm so sorry about this morning" Nell whispered handing him a folder which had some forms that needed his signature "I didn't know they were coming, they decided a spur of the moment trip was needed because they figured I would back out on the anniversary party because something with work had come up which most of the time was true" Callen cut her off while he signed papers

"It is fine Nell they're you're parents, sure it would have been nice for them to call first in case something else was happening" Callen said giving her a grin, which made her laugh.

"They're only going to be here a couple of days, they want us to have dinner with them at my place, my mum's going to cook but I've told her that it's probably going to be a late one" Nell told him, they were still whispering even though they were alone.

"We'll make it early enough, we'll have a nice dinner with your parents in which hopefully they'll approve of me and we can organise to go to your parents anniversary party and we should probably tell the others officially" Callen replied he kissed her on the forehead "I've got to go, I'll see you when we get back, if we're late getting back don't wait for me I'll come by your place"

"What happens if you get beat up" Nell offered

"I work as head of security, I have to deal with loonies all the time one of them socked me one, but I don't think that excuse will be necessary, hopefully, I will see you when we get back mostly unscathed I promise"

"Okay go, I don't want Sam it get angry with me" Nell said without stopping the smile that spread across her face.

Sam and Callen were in the car on their way back to Ops, their job done and the only mark on Callen was a scrap on his arm where he had tackled the assailant, he was quite proud of himself.

"So you and Nell" Sam said Callen's head snapped around to look at Sam "I'm not stupid G, I'm an investigator not to mention I've been your partner and your friend for 6 years, how long has this been going on"

"7 months and 2 days" Callen replied looking back at the road

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because we could get into trouble, Hetty knows and she's already threatened to end it if it affects our jobs"

"7 months ago, that's when you two were undercover"

"Our relationship started the weekend before then, got to admit though it helped everything"

"7 months is a long time G, have you done the whole meet the family deal yet"

"I met her parents this morning, they turned up out of the blue and I'll be having dinner with them tonight and I am completely terrified"

"Good you're supposed to be, just try not to show it around her dad, we father's are like sharks we smell blood in the water or in this case fear we certainly won't think your good enough for our daughters"

"I seriously can't wait until Natalie starts dating; you are going to be the dad from hell"

"You better believe it, but I'm happy for you G, she's been good for you, you don't have that stray look about you anymore"

"Gee thanks Sam, so I take it you approve"

"Yeah I do"

"So do we" Deeks said through the com. Callen couldn't believe it, how did he forget about the coms

"You hurt her though Callen and I will end you" Kensi told him

"Yeah I got that Kens, thanks" Callen replied mortified.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It CH10**

_**I'm back well I now own a laptop and the hotel where I'm staying has Wi-Fi, it's crappy but it's getting me over the line, so here's Chapter 10 it's a little bit of dribble that was started and finished very late at night! So sorry for any errors what so ever I was tired!**_

Callen arrived at Nell's at 5 minutes to 7, to show courtesy he knocked on the door and didn't just let himself in like he always does. Nell was the one to answer the door.

"Oh thank god you're and not scratch on you" She whispered

"Well that's not entirely true I have a small scrape but it's nothing to worry about, but I do need to talk to you about something when it's convenient" Callen replied in the same hushed tones

"My parents are staying at a hotel, they don't want to intrude because this place is tiny and I didn't know if you were staying over tonight, is everything okay"

"Oh okay, if they aren't staying here I will, i didn't want to intrude after all your parents are here to see you and everything is fine we can talk about it later"

Dinner was amazing, Nell's mother is an amazing cook and it would appear her daughter had inherited her cooking skills which Callen had gotten a sample of over the last 7 months, Callen and Nell's father did the dishes, John had volunteered them while Nell and Her Mother sat in the lounge room and talked.

"So how long have you and Nell been seeing each other" John asked Callen as soon as the kitchen door was shut, Callen had expected this.

"7 months and 2 days" Callen replied

"Women always like a man who can remember things like that, or so my wife says"

"Nell's changed my life Mr Jones"

"Call me John please, I'd rather not sound like my father, have you told her that"

"No, I've been too worried she'll get sick of me and leave, I've never had the greatest relationships"

"Nell said you didn't have an easy child hood that you were bounce around in the foster system, now I'm being biased here but if Nell has stuck it out with you for this long I don't see her getting sick of you anytime soon, and so you need to relax and start to see that or you will start to push her away" John said while he was washing up Callen was supposed to be drying but he was just staring at John and John noticed this "I'm sorry if I've offend you, it's just I have my daughters best interests at heart and I don't want to see her get hurt"

"You've just basically pointed out that I am no good for Nell"

"I wasn't saying that entirely G, that was the father side of me talking, but man to man here you do need to see that she is in this for the long haul she honestly likes you, and considering this morning when she introduced you as her boyfriend and not her work colleague like I know you were going to is proof enough, Nell has never introduced us to any of her boyfriends, not saying there was many because she was too focused on her education to worry about boys, which certainly eased my mind, just don't keep how you feel from her, I know that doesn't sound manly but it will keep you in the good books"

After Callen and John finished the dishes the Jones went back to their hotel which gave Callen and Nell time to talk.

"What did you want to talk about early" Nell asked him as she got ready for bed and already there

"I told everyone well expect Eric maybe he was listening I don't know, it was an accident I was talking to Sam and forgot the comm's were on"

"How did they react?" Nell asked

"They all threatened to hurt me if I hurt you" Callen answered he looked at her, she was hiding her face "you were there weren't you" she let of the giggle she was obviously holding in

"Yes, I was just leaving and Eric was the only other person that heard so you don't need to worry about granger and anyone else"

"I will have to worry about Granger eventually just not today"

"Did you an my dad have a nice chat"

"You were listening in on that too, right"

"Maybe" Nell replied so innocently Callen could help but laugh, he rolled over so he was able to pin her to the bed

"I love you Nell Jones" Callen said and he watched the surprise in her expression quickly come and go to be replaced by pure happiness

"I love you too G Callen" when they made love that night it was surprisingly different to every other time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It CH11**

Going to work the next day felt a little strange for Callen, not only because he'd slept in and had to be woken by Nell ringing him, he was entirely sure how he felt about everyone knowing about him and Nell and he wasn't sure if they would say anything. When he walked into the bullpen it was empty, he dumped his bag and looked around and Hetty was standing right behind him, he jumped back

"Morning Mr Callen" Hetty said in her usual tone "you're needed at the boat shed our friendly secret service agent Natalie Giordano is waiting for you there as well as Sam and Nell, Deeks and Kensi are tracking a lead, of you go Mr Callen" Nell said waving her hand to shoo him away. When he arrived at the boat shed Sam was waiting for him out the front  
"You can cut the tension with a knife in there, did you tell Nell about Giordano" Sam asked him before they walked in  
"No, why should I nothing happened" Callen replied

"The woman was interested in you G, she openly flirted with you"

"Yeah well she was out of luck them just like she is now, I am a one woman man Sam" Callen replied before they stepped inside. Nell was sitting at the table typing away on her laptop, and Agent Giordano was sitting on the lounge

"Agent Callen so nice of you to join us" Agent Giordano said smiling sweetly at him, Callen caught Nell rolling her eyes he had to fight back the smirk that wanted to appear.

"Hello to you to Agent Giordano" Callen replied shaking her hand "have you met Nell our Intelligence Analyst"

"Yeah Sam introduced us" Agent Giordano replied. Callen caught movement out the corner of his eye he looked at Nell she was packing up

"I'm done I'll head back to Ops, call me if you need anything" Nell said only looking from Sam to Callen

"Thank you for your help Nell" Agent Giordano said to Nell, Nell looked at her, smiled and gave a brief nod of her head; the smile though didn't quite reach her eyes. As Nell left Callen saw that Nell hadn't picked up her phone so he picked it up and ran after her she was just getting to her car

"Nell I think you forgot this" Callen said pulling her too him and kissing her hard on the mouth "and you forgot your phone"

"Oh thank you, I was preoccupied"

"I noticed, did Eric tell you about her"

"He might of told me about her when she phone in this morning about a another one of her cases coinciding with another of ours, did she really flirt with you"

"Yeah she did but nothing happened, you know my rule I'm out if they have their own handcuffs"

"Not even one night stands"

"No never, especially seeing as though we might have to work together again, like now for instance, nothing happened between Agent Giordano and myself except a little bit of flirting, but we hadn't met then, it was the year before you joined us, but if it will make you feel any better, I promise to shut her down every time she tries to flirt with me, deal?"

"Okay" Nell replied a little embarrassed, Callen hugged her tightly

"Oh and thanks for not waking me up when you left"

"I had to leave earlier today, I honestly didn't think you would sleep in, you usually watch me get dressed" Nell angling her head up to kiss under his jaw

"Figured you caught me watching and on the other hand you did wear me out last night" Callen said before leaning down to capture her lips. They stood there by her car making out for what seemed like ages till they were brought back to their senses when someone's phone beeped; it was Nell's.

"Hetty is expecting me back soon I better go and you better go and get caught up on the case, don't forget your deal" Nell said to him he brushed his lips over hers again  
"A deal is a deal, you better go so you're not getting into trouble" Callen said and stepped back so she could get into her car and leave. He wandered back into the boat shed, Sam and Agent Giordano had spread the case files out and spread across the table.

"You were gone a while" Agent Giordano said

Nell and I had some business to discuss, so catch me up here what's going on" Callen said paying more attention to files than Agent Giordano.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It CH12**

Callen knew it was stupid to think Agent Giordano would leave him alone as soon as the job was done she was hounding him.

"You still have your deal about dating law enforcement" Giordano asked when they'd finished everything up at the boat shed.

"As a matter of fact I do, but even if I had changed my opinion on the subject it would change my answer as it is I'm actually seeing someone, who if you don't mind I have to get home to, it's late and she worries when I'm home late" Callen replied completely ignoring Giordano's advances

"Okay, yeah we're done, thank you for NCIS's help it's much appreciated" Giordano said and turned to leave and saw Nell standing there "thanks for your help Nell, you have some mad skills" Giordano said before heading for the door again, she stopped at the door and looked back at Callen "if anything changes you know where to find me"

"Thanks by no thanks" Callen replied Giordano smiled and walked out. Callen waited till he heard the car door.

"I thought I was going to meet you at home we're supposed to be going out for tea right" Callen said as he pulled Nell into a hug

"I was worried and I couldn't go home and wait" she mumbled into Callen's shoulder  
"Well I'm okay, so we can go home unless you had something else planned"

"I was thinking we could get take out and go back to your place, I don't really feel like going out tonight"

"What are we getting?"

"Chinese"

"Okay" Callen said kissing the top of her head

Callen watched as Nell shovelled in food, he had to try not to laugh

"You're going to make yourself sick" Callen said

"I'm hungry" Nell replied

"Nell you only eat that much when you're stressed, what's on your mind?"

"I'm late" Nell said packing up the rubbish Callen froze and watched her

"Does that mean what I think it means" Callen said keeping his eyes on Nell  
"It's a possibility that I am pregnant" Nell said looking at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sometimes You Just Can't Help It CH13**

"I had a blood test done a couple of days ago because I've been so tired I figure my iron levels were low or something but I I know that I'm late, I have an appointment at the doctor's appointment on Monday morning, so I'll find out more then" Nell told him

"Is this why you didn't want to go out tonight" Callen asked

"Half of the reason, the other was I just wanted to stay in because I'm exhausted and I wanted to be alone with you"  
"How late are you"

"Around 8 weeks"

"Are you okay with this, do you want to have a baby with me"

"Of course I do G, why wouldn't I"

"Because I'm me, I'm not exactly father material"  
"You are G, I saw you with the Bairstow twins, you are a natural, but can we not get a head of ourselves, we don't know for sure that I am pregnant"

"Well maybe we should go to bed and practice some more"

Luckily enough for Callen he remembered when he woke up at 7 that he and Nell had promised they would take her parents to the airport. It took him quite a few minutes to wake Nell but once he reminded her she was up in a flash. Nell couldn't stop fidgeting as they drove to her parent's hotel,

"Would you relax" Callen said reaching over and taking one of her hands she grasped his hand like her life depended on it  
"Should I tell my parents" Nell asked as they pulled up

"Not until we've spoken to the doctor, now just relax or your parents are going to think something is up and we don't want the worried do we"

"No you're right let's get this over and done with because I would like to go back to bed" Nell said getting out of the car Callen could help but smile,

Sending her parents off went down without a hitch and they had promised that they would try and make her parents anniversary party which was the next weekend, went back home to before but not before having 'morning sex'

Callen could fell Nell's hand shaking in his as they walked into the doctor's office on Monday morning, so he held it a little firmer. Callen felt a twinge of happiness creep through him when Nell introduced him as her partner but the nerves had over taken him.

They walked out of the office knowing that in a little over 7 months they were going to be parents and that Nell's iron levels were low. Callen had a spring in his step when they arrived to work after the doctor's appointment, Sam Kensi and Deeks were all sitting doing paper work, Deeks was the only one who looked up when Callen walked in

"How come Hetty isn't here telling you off for being late" Deeks complained

"Because I called her this morning and told her I was going to be coming in late, I had some things to take care of" Callen said as he sat down at his desk.

"Is everything alright with you and Nell" Kensi asked

"Yeah we're fine" Callen answered then winced as Eric stepped out of ops and whistled, just great they had a case.


	14. Chapter 14

They made it to Nell's parent's anniversary party which was in Washington DC, so they had planned to visit Gibbs while they were there so that Gibbs could meet Nell. They told her parents the news about Nell being pregnant but that it was still early so they didn't want to share the news with everyone just yet but the party was great and all of Nell's family seemed to like him, her great aunt a little too much gave his butt a good pinching the two days they were with Nell's family.

Callen could tell Nell was a little nervous when the taxi pulled up at Gibbs's house, it was also they're last day in DC they were heading back to LA the next day. Callen took her had when they got out of the taxi  
"Just relax and be yourself, Gibbs won't bite" Callen said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Callen was glad the meeting with Gibbs went really well, he and Nell got on quite well. Gibbs had told him he liked her when Nell had gone to use the bathroom and Callen had told Gibbs that Nell is pregnant and Gibbs congratulated him. They decided when they got back to LA they would wait for maybe another month before telling the others if they could help it.

Turns out they could it only took a couple of days back at work and Nell's morning sickness started to raise its head, so they had to tell everyone. Everyone was happy for them which helped Callen nerves at little especially when Hetty gave them the name a good doctor she trusted, but everything started to go very smoothly.

Callen finally got around to asking Nell to move in with him, even though they were pretty much living together anyway, he knew asking would be a step in the right direction. The team helped Nell move in; Callen wasn't sure who complained more about the work, Deeks or Eric but with Callen's house being so empty all of Nell's stuff fitted in quite easily. They both decided to wait few months before buying anything for the baby Callen was worried about whether Nell would want to get marry or something which started to worry him slightly, he knew they would have to talk about it eventually but for right now he was just happy that everything was okay and right and both Nell and the baby were okay. He started to understand why Sam had been trying to get him to settle down; he really was enjoying coming home to a full house with Nell there and waking up beside her. He had woken up a couple of times during the night the first couple of weeks just to watch her sleeping just in case it had all been a dream and she really wasn't there. Nearly four months into her pregnancy Callen and Nell were invited around to Sam and Quinn's place for dinner, Nell was a hit with Quinn and the kids. Quinn was so happy for him which he made a little embarrassed.

Nell started to get quite self-conscious as her baby bump started to grow, but she was more worried that something might happen to Callen when they are away on a mission or an assignment, that he would get killed or seriously injured that he wouldn't be able to make it back in time to be there for the birth or to see his child grow up. At their 6th month check-up and ultrasound they were asked if they want to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl, they looked at each other it was the one thing they hadn't talked about

"We should, just in case" Callen said

"You're right just in case" Nell agreed "can you tell" she asked the doctor

"We sure can" the doctor replied.


End file.
